Wet ice or clear ice is a desirable form of ice which is generally transparent and generally appears not to have air or other impurities associated with it. One of the problems with refrigerators which make such ice is how to store it in a manner which does not impact its quality. Therefore, what is needed is a refrigerator which provides for ice storage which permits wet ice to be stored.